vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lega Nazionaļ 318
Lega Nazionaļ 318 was the eleventh season of the Lega Nazionaļ, the football league system of the People's Republic of Porto Capital. Fixtures were announced on the 26th of February. The season started on the 19th of August 318 and concluded with the final match on the 16th of December 318. A total of fifty-four teams, divided in three national divisions of eighteen clubs, contested the league. Each team faced each other on their own division once and, at the end of the season, the two best placed on each division advanced to a final match. The top two clubs on Lega 2 and Lega 3 were promoted one level for the next season, while the bottom two on Lega 1 and Lega 2 were relegated one level instead. The three worst-placed teams on Lega 3 were instead relegated to their respective Ştatolegas, the regional divisions sitting at the fourth tier of the Portocapitalian pyramid. The three newcomers to the third division Lega 3, having been promoted from the fourth tier Ştatolegas, were Soovan Esporte Club from the state of Extremo, Campos Futebol Clube from Guetaso and Trabajadores Fútbol Club from Bajapez. Extremo Esportivo came into the season as defending champions of the 317 season. In the final match, they however conceded defeat by 2 x 1 to Rabat al'Abybass, who won their fourth Lega title. Lega Nazionaļ 1 Teams * al'Minaret Fútbol * Amistad Ordlandeña Fútbol Club * Arranca-Toco Futebol Clube * Cangurus da Fronteira Esporte Clube * Club Atlético Universidad Papaista * Deportivo Simpatia * Extra Porto Capital * Extremo Esportivo * Ļos Ratos deļa Savana Fútbol y Çutaredonda * Melania do Carmo Fútbol Club * Metropolitano Porto Capital * Not Very United * Oran Celtic Football Club * Plata y Oro Esporte Clube * Rabat al'Abybass * Santo Criso Esporte Clube * Sociedade Esportiva Flamboyants * Widad Athlétique de Tingel Fixtures Round 1 - 19.Aug.318 Round 2 - 26.Aug.318 Round 3 - 02.Sep.318 Round 4 - 09.Sep.318 Round 5 - 16.Sep.318 Round 6 - 23.Sep.318 Round 7 - 30.Sep.318 Round 8 - 07.Oct.318 Round 9 - 14.Oct.318 Round 10 - 21.Oct.318 Round 11 - 28.Oct.318 Round 12 - 04.Nov.318 Round 13 - 11.Nov.318 Round 14 - 18.Nov.318 Round 15 - 25.Nov.318 Round 16 - 02.Dec.318 Round 17 - 09.Dec.318 Standings Final Round 16.Dec.318 Lega Nazionaļ 2 Teams * Alcacer Kibir Fútbol Club * Associación Atlética Bulmer Blitz * Bulmer Brolecia Fútbol Clube * Clube Atlético Universidade Guetasana * Corley Cerro Azul Futebol Clube * Deportivo Oran * Fenbica Clube de Futebol * Foz del Río Fútbol Club * Gil Fútbol Club * Lacú pra Jacú Atlético Club * Loovos Sovan Sport Çutaredonda * Macabbi Espada * Marine Mars al'Kebir * Oiti Atlético Clube * Paca-Tatu Esporte Clube * Sociedade Romero-Cremonesi * Solar Chutaredonda * Sport Club Medisponho Guetasano Fixtures Round 1 - 19.Aug.318 Round 2 - 26.Aug.318 Round 3 - 02.Sep.318 Round 4 - 09.Sep.318 Round 5 - 16.Sep.318 Round 6 - 23.Sep.318 Round 7 - 30.Sep.318 Round 8 - 07.Oct.318 Round 9 - 14.Oct.318 Round 10 - 21.Oct.318 Round 11 - 28.Oct.318 Round 12 - 04.Nov.318 Round 13 - 11.Nov.318 Round 14 - 18.Nov.318 Round 15 - 25.Nov.318 Round 16 - 02.Dec.318 Round 17 - 09.Dec.318 Standings Final Round 16.Dec.318 Lega Nazionaļ 3 Teams * Atlético Prozanor * Baasqa Desportivo * Batista Murciélagos Fútbol Club * Belo Quinto Futebol Clube * Campos Futebol Clube * Centro Deportivo Paula Tejano * Club Deportivo Sereníssima * Club Esportivo Soldados do Marechal * Cotianón Athletic Club * Çutaredonda Club Abybass * Imperial Ouahran * Militante Futebol Clube * Real Mesopota Fútbol Club * Reboliço Futebol Clube * River Verde Fútbol Club * Soovan Esporte Club * Super Timor Futebol Clube * Trabajadores Fútbol Club Fixtures Round 1 - 19.Aug.318 Round 2 - 26.Aug.318 Round 3 - 02.Sep.318 Round 4 - 09.Sep.318 Round 5 - 16.Sep.318 Round 6 - 23.Sep.318 Round 7 - 30.Sep.318 Round 8 - 07.Oct.318 Round 9 - 14.Oct.318 Round 10 - 21.Oct.318 Round 11 - 28.Oct.318 Round 12 - 04.Nov.318 Round 13 - 11.Nov.318 Round 14 - 18.Nov.318 Round 15 - 25.Nov.318 Round 16 - 02.Dec.318 Round 17 - 09.Dec.318 Standings Final Round 16.Dec.318 ----- Category:Porto Capital